


Контракт

by Ekevka, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [12]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Going Postal (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, M/M, Mostly Dialog, WTF Kombat 2021, discussion of inhumation, set after the Truth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: Витинари пришел заключить очередной контракт.
Relationships: Lord Downey/Havelock Vetinari
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Контракт

**Author's Note:**

> действие происходит сразу после "Правды"

Учитывая последние события [то есть очередную попытку снять патриция с должности, а не мелочи вроде очередного успешно выполненного контракта], визит патриция был ожидаем.  
Учитывая, что Витинари пришел в порядке очереди, пускай и несколько поредевшей при его появлении, визит не был связан с тем, что Гильдия проморгала вольных убийц. Не был, но вид закутанного в зимний плащ патриция все равно заставил Низза испытать угрызения совести: он не хотел, чтобы его некомпетентность стала причиной смерти или изгнания Витинари.  
Если уж убивать его, то лично.  
— Я бы хотел заключить стандартный контракт на этого человека. — Витинари протянул портрет с подписью.  
— Но… — Низз поднял глаза на Витинари, сравнивая его с рисунком. Разницы не было, но имя было чужое. — Особые приметы?  
— Нужды в этом не будет, я требую конкретного исполнителя. Как обычно. — Ни один мускул на лице Витинари не дрогнул, но Низз все равно знал, что над ним издеваются.  
— Хорошо, — Низз достал чистый пергамент и начал заполнять “обычный” контракт.  
Обычным для Витинари было уточнение не способа или времени убийства, а лишь исполнителя: патриций желал, чтобы он и только он мог лишить жизни отдельных видных и не очень жителей Анк-Морпорка. Последним в списке был Руфус Стукпостук, секретарь; в тот раз Низз напился как сапожник сразу после того, как Витинари ушел, поскольку секретарь не заслужил того, чтобы его убил лично патриций.  
Лучше бы Ваймса так защищал: на того уже и желающих нападать не было толком. Изведет всю Гильдию — и кто будет работать?  
— Срок действия контракта? — спросил Низз, как спрашивал всегда, и потянулся написать обычное же “до смерти исполнителя”.  
— До естественной смерти цели. В случае смерти текущего исполнителя желаемым преемником будете вы, — теперь Витинари улыбнулся.  
Не так, как улыбался иногда только Низзу где-то между сном и явью, а так, как мог бы улыбаться обычным просителям, холодно и надменно.  
— Почему же вы думаете, что я вас переживу? — спросил Низз, вновь откладывая в памяти, как свет камина подчеркивал рыжину Витинари.  
— Почему же вы думаете, что нет? — ответил тот, кажется искренне интересуясь мнением Низза по этому вопросу.  
Вместо ответа Низз продолжил заполнять контракт. Остальные условия действительно были стандартными, и Низз даже не стал поднимать цену.  
Подписали, глотнули виски — одновременно, словно бы и не наливал каждый себе сам из своей фляжки, — и Низз был уже практически готов к тому, что сейчас Витинари уйдет, но тот сидел и смотрел на Низза, словно на доску для бума.  
— Может быть, посидим у камина? — спросил Низз исключительно дружелюбно, но Витинари вздохнул с неожиданной тоской.  
— Нет. Я хочу заключить еще один контракт, если правила Гильдии не изменились.  
— Смотря какие, — осторожно ответил Низз.  
— Они все еще не запрещают контракты на членов Гильдии?  
— Нет, за них просто берем больше, — ответил Низз и поставил бокал, чтобы не выдать себя даже случайно.  
— Тогда я желаю заключить такой же контракт, — Витинари чуть взмахнул своим экземпляром, дабы не оставить ни тени сомнения в том, какой же договор он хотел, — на вас, Низз.  
— До естественной смерти цели? — спросил Низз шепотом.  
— Да. Я верю, что вы выполните его, — улыбнулся Витинари. — Если я не смогу.  
“Лучше давай убежим в Клатч, там тепло и никто нас не знает, хотя тебя придется заматывать в шарф,” — хотел сказать Низз.  
“Сказал бы сразу, что хочешь умереть в один день”, — хотел сказать Низз, который совершенно не считал такие вещи романтичными.  
“Как будто тебе нужен контракт. Или мне,” — хотел сказать Низз.  
Но вместо этого достал еще один чистый лист.


End file.
